criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Knocking on Hell's Door/Dialogues
Chef Ripley(happy):Well done in defeating SOMBRA! Chief Ripley(crosses her arms):You are now well-knowned across the globe. Chief Ripley(worried):But you must be cautious;you are now the target of several assasinations. Domo(nervous):Ummmm......can I talk to ? Chief Ripley:Why,of course?! Domo:Can you accompany me to Conclave City? Domo:Several bad events had been going on for months now. Chief Ripley:You cannot just take our best detective! Elliot(worried):Pardon me Chief,I detected strange activities under Conclave City. Domo:I know,I live there so I need help Chief(hand on his face):Fine,but do not forget to visit sometimes At the Airport Domo:We've finally arrived.The CCPD was polite enough to greet us Payton:So you're ,I'm Payton;Payton Felicity Erin(gasping):Omigosh,you're Erin(glittering eyes):OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gregory(smiling):Oh that's Erin,she's a big fan of you Gregory(holding out his hand):I'm Gregory Diggs,by the way,I'm in charge of forensics. Sharon(smiling):I'm the best in technology,you can call me Sharon Nicholas(closes his eyes):I know your past,present and future for I know all Garrick(sad):That's just Nick,our weird profiler. Erin(pumped):Your timing is perfect,there had been a murder in the airport Erin(nervous):And we were assigned to investigate.Let's go! Chapter 1 ''Investigate Airport Erin:Eew!This guy had been stabbed by a barrage of knives Erin:Let's send the body to Payton for autopsy Erin:Those broken pieces might be a clue Erin:I know that with your greatness,you can repair it. Erin:Let's also ask Dominic to identify the victim Erin:As you can see;Domo is from Diorite Mines so he might know the victim 'Autopsy Victim's Body' Payton:Your victim didn't had a happy ending Payton:But solving this murder might calm his spirit Payton:I discovered that the victim ingested a liquid that knocked him out Payton:It must be in his food Payton:So I traced the liquid and I realized that the liquid is foul smelling Payton:So I conclude that the killer cooks well so that the victim cannot identify the drug Erin:So our killer cooks,let's write it in the killer's profile 'Examine Broken Pieces' Erin:The broken pieces form a bottle,let's send it to Gregory ASAP 'Analyze Liquor Bottle' Gregory:The blood on the bottle belongs to the victim Gregory:I asked Payton to check the body for alcohol and there were no trace of it in the victim's system Gregory:So I conclude that the killer drank liquor before the victim's murder Gregory:And broke the bottle during the murder Erin:So we're looking for a liquor drinking killer;thanks Greg Gregory:Don't call me Greg 'Ask Domo about the victim' Erin:Dominic,can you identify the victim Domo:OK........What the!!!!!!!!!! Erin:Why are you shouting Dominic???!!! Domo:I know the victim Domo:His name is Kuki Jefferson,he's a local scientist Domo:I always see him at the cave entrances Erin:Thank you Domo,let's go there quick 'Investigate Diorite Coal Mines' (Before investigating) Erin:So this is our victim's favorite spot. Erin:Let's see for traces of the victim (After investigating) Erin:So what did you find? Erin:A mining cap.....and a bag Erin:Wait a minute;there's a label on it Erin:Kuki Jefferson,like our victim,let's check it out 'Examine Mining Cap' Erin:Who's Callan? Callan:What are you doing with my helmet?!!!!!!!!!!! Erin:Are you Callan,we need to ask you about Kuki 'Ask Callan about the victim' Callan:Kuki is dead!! Erin:Do you know anything about him? Callan:I don't know him personally but I often saw him nearby the caves.Who knows what he's doing? (After talking to Callan) Erin:So Callan didn't know the victim Erin:Maybe he's lying,let's just come back later 'Examine Victim's Bag' Erin:So you found a photo of the victim Erin:But who's that woman?Let's run the photo through the database to identify this woman. Examine Mysterious Woman Erin:So the woman's name is Fern Redwood Erin:It says here that she's a plant researcher Erin:C'mon ,let's talk to Ms. Redwood 'Ask Fern of ties with the victim' Erin:Ms. Redwood, and I want to ask you about Kuki. Fern:Why?!Did something bad happened? Erin:He was murdered and judging by this photo,you were cleary friends. Fern:We were so close.....and now he's gone 'All Tasks Done' Erin:Who could have killed our victim Erin:We have Callan,the miner and Fern,the concerned friend Erin:Who could have killed Canasta:Erin,,the mines needs you,someone was threatening to blow it up Erin:What!!!!!!C'mon ,let's go and stop this suicide bomber. Chapter 2 Erin:We need to find the bomb quick before it destroys evidence Erin:Let's also investigate the victim's lab;Domo gave me the adress. 'Investigate Cave Entrance' Erin:So did you find the bomb? Erin:Not yet!Oh you want to dig through these piles of rocks Erin:A torn piece of paper usually hides evidence,let's tape it up 'Examine Pile of Rocks' Erin:Eeeeeeekkkk!A bomb!!!!! Erin:You're right,let's keep calm and decode the password 'Examine Bomb' Erin:You stopped the bomb Erin:Let's send it to Sharon for analysis on who created it 'Analyze Bomb' Sharon:The bomb you found was created by a certain Callan Horwitz. Erin:Callan was trying to destroy the mines?That doesn't makes sense Erin:C'mon ,let's go ask him 'Grill Callan about his bomb attempt' Callan:Of course I wanted to destroy the cave!! Callan:Kuki's favorite spot is my hatest spot Erin:I thought you didn't know each other personally Callan:He was doing illegal things and blaming it on me Callan:I can't drink liquor in public now because of him (After talking to Callan) Erin:The victim seems to be a meanie Erin:But Callan said he drank liquor so let's add it to his profile 'Examine Torn Paper' Erin:It's a letter from a certain Manny Carter Erin: It's adressed to our victim Erin:That means they know each other;let's go ask him 'Ask Manny about the victim''' Erin: Mr. Carter, we wo